


The Wolf and The Wolverine

by Mike_Schmight



Category: Avengers Cinimatic Universe, Wolverine - Fandom
Genre: All Avenger relations are platonic, Logan and Liliana are father and daughter, No smut (ew), Other, The fluffiest fic ever, please follow me bc I'm making more as you read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Schmight/pseuds/Mike_Schmight
Summary: Logan's daughter was stolen from him when she was 3. She never sees him. Until 19 years later when she is an Avenger and carbon copy of her father.This is my story. A story of me reuniting with my father. As well as some of our adventures mixed in there to.





	1. Flashbacks and New Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow. I'm writing more as we speak. Please leave comments because I would love to hear your feed back. (don't like it? don't read it.) Your comments are what keeps me going.

1998  
British Columbia, Canada  
3:30am

"Liliana. Please. Daddy is tired." Logan cooed as he was pulled away from his small cabin in the northern BC woods. "Dada! Come pweeze!?" Liliana, Logan's 3 year old daughter, stopped and looked up at him. Logan broke. "Ugh. Fine. This is NOT a new nightly thing bub." He sighed out. She had a ear to ear grin. They continued on. 

~15 minutes later~

Logan dropped Liliana down at the edge of the clearing. She stood and ran over to the center, plopping herself down and patting the spot beside her with her hand. Logan sat himself down beside his daughter. She pressed herself into his side. He scooped her up into his arms and onto his lap. She squealed and giggled. They looked up into the stars. She breathed deeply as she relaxed in to her fathers safe arms, the soft smell of motor oil, sharp cigar smoke and sweet forest sap and leaves reached her nose. He hummed November Rain for her. It was her favorite song. She rest her head against his chest. He rest his chin on the top of her head. 

Logan abruptly stopped the song. He looked around the clearing quickly. He picked himself up off the ground, Liliana still in his arms. Suddenly there was a loud whoop as a large silhouette swooped down from the trees and ripped Liliana out of Logan's arms. "Fuck!" Logan bellowed. He looked up and saw... Victor Creed. 

"Let her go Creed! Im going to kill you!" Logan screamed out as Victor stood in the top of a high tree. He was, gently as possible, putting Liliana into the nook he had formed for her in his arm. "I'm not going to hurt her Logan old boy! I just want to play with her..... Forever!" He cackled as a medium sized jet came and let down a swaying ladder, which Victor grabbed with ease. They were swooped into the jet and then they were gone. That's the last she saw of remembered of her father. 

The jet  
Over Georgia  
7:45am

Victor had the small trebling girl in his arms. Victor cooed out his question quietly. As not to scare the child even more. "May I see your hands, Small One? If I do it I will be gentle. But if you resist the scientists they might be mean." The small girl complied with a nod. She held out her hands. Victor explained in a soft voice what the was about to try. "I'm going to push on your tendon. It might hurt. Okay?" She simply nodded, terrified. He pushed on her wrist and hit what he wanted. The reaction was instant. There was a small tearing sound as three small, slightly bumpy claws of bone came out from in-between her knuckles. Liliana let out a screech. Victor smirked. "Small One... This is brilliant." They rode out the rest of the ride in silence. Save a small whimper or coo form Liliana as she inspected her claws. 

~2 Days Later~

Weapon-X Facility  
Florida, Exact location unknown  
Time unknown 

Pain. Searing. Tearing. Burning. Ripping. Hot. Sticky. Cold. Slimy. Wet. Pain. That was all she felt. The scientists ripped her open with machines whilst she was in a large tank of... "goop". Metal. They were covering her bones in metal. Even her claws. Then she blacked out. 

~3 days later~

Heavy. Liliana felt heavy as an elephant. She had to get used to her newly invincible bones. As well as all the torture, testing and training to come. 

~17 Years Later~  
2015

A woman in all black with flaming red hair burst into Lilliana's cell. A soft metallic sound rang out as Lilianas claws slid from her hands. With an animal like snarl, she whipped around and scratched the woman's face. Not fatal. Just deep enough to draw blood. To scare her off. The woman talked her down and told her that her name was Natasha and about the company she worked for. The Avengers. She told Liliana that the team needed her. Reluctantly she agreed to join.  
...  
...  
...  
And that's how my story started.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liliana tells the only story she had if before Wepon-X. Then the team goes out on a limb. But in the end... Liliana does not care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same speach as last time. Comment! Follow!

Avengers Tower  
New York City  
July, 2016  
5:00 am

I woke up and had a boiling hot shower then headed off to the weight room of the tower. I live in the 5th floor down from the top of the Avengers tower ever since that had save me from the Weapon-X program in Florida. I hit the bench. I did a hundred 50lbs bench presses. Then I did 25 dead lifts of 50lbs. I then hopped over to the cardio room. I ran at 25mph for a half hour. By then it was 6:00. I hopped over to the kitchen to cook breakfast for the team. Since Thor had spent the night that night it was going to have to be big.   
60 eggs. 5 pounds of bacon. 40 pieces of toast. Along with a jar of peanut butter, my freezer jam, cheese whiz and Nutella. 

7:00

Steve stumbled out first with Bucky. Then Natasha. Followed by Bruce and Clint. Thor came behind, and finally Tony. They were all at the table, decked out with food and flowers, by 7:15. They devoured the food as Lilinana yold them the only things she remembered of her father. "I remember what he smelled like when I hugged him. His dark brown eyes. His jeans and white tank top with flannel over it. But that's all. I believe that if I saw him now I would recognize his scent and eyes. But I don't know." I finished talking and by then everyone had gone silent. Listening on intently. I sounded sadder than I intended. Mostly because I was just realizing how much I missed the man. The day went on as planned. 

~Exactly 1 Year Later~  
2:35am

I heard my door creak open. There was another small creaking sound as a heavy weight was leaned against my door frame. "Steve? Did you have another nightmare?" I asked without rolling over to face him. "No I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you." His voice sounded gruff. I finally rolled over. Asking about the change of voice as I did so. "Steve are you okay you sound si-" I was cut off. The man in my doorway was not Steve. It was a man in dark jeans, flannel and a wife beater. He was only about an inch or two taller than me. He had large sideburns connected to a mass of messy dark hair. He wore a wide yet sly grin. A cigar hung from his teeth. He had dark brown eyes... They seemed familiar. His scent was of... No. Soft motor oil. This is a dream. Sharp cigar smoke. I'm going to wake up and be sad because this is fake. Finally... sweet forest. It's real. I peered out behind him into the lit hall. The team stood there. Some smiling in encouragement. Even thought they all had a nervous look in there eyes. The man spoke first. "I don't expect you to remember me. But my name is Logan. Logan Howlette." His hard look softened when he saw my shocked expression and teary eyes. "Logan. So that's my fathers name..." I looked up and smiled at my father with tears in my eyes. The team cheered. Logan ran and hugged me. I hugged him back. "Dad! Oh my god I couldn't remember what you even looked like! I missed you! They made me! I'm so sorry. I'm not the daughter you would want me to be anymore. I'm different. I'm not human. I'm an animal. I'm sorry. I'm a monster." By then my team had left and closed the door behind them. 

Logan looked at me with tears in his eyes. "What are you talking about?" I realized that he had no idea. I put my hand in a fist and stuck it between us, knuckles up and the back of it toward him. I slowly extended my claws. One at a time. Index claw. Breathe in. Center claw. Hold breath. Final claw. Hold breath longer. He looked me in the eyes. His brown ones bore into my green. "Liliana," He gently touched my claws. "Retract them." I released the breath I was holding as they retracted and the skin healed. He looked on, unphased. I smelt no fear. No anger at the fact his daughter was a monster. "Look. I need to fill you in on some things. Then you can ask questions. But it's late. Please. Sleep." With some hesitation, he kissed my head. Then stood to leave. I grabbed his wrist. "Ow. I see you inherited my strength as well." He said with a smirk. By this time his cigar was almost gone. "Ashtray?" I gestured to the full one on my night stand. "I need to empty it. Sorry." I said quietly. He looked at the large brown Cuban cigar stubs with a raised eyebrow. "One of the team smokes? I didn't know that." Oh no. Now I have to tell him. "I smoke them. There good." I admit. He looked at me surprised. "You? This healthy looking kid smokes Cuban cigars? Anything else I should know about?" He asked this in an annoyed tone of voice but I could still smell no anger. "Well... I'm a slight drinker. Whiskey to be exact. I also am usually biting on a toothpick. My favorite clothes are jeans a wife beater and flannel. I also have a passion for working on and driving classic cars. That's all I can think of at this exact moment." As I said this Logan looked on and took in my features and how I looked. "Why?" He said this and this only. He looked... I couldn't read his face. "Because it reminded me of you. That's all I could remember. Only the small things. The cigar smoke. The whiskey smell. The motor oil. The clothes you wore and your brown eyes. The pickup trucks and classic cars. The toothpick you always seemed to have in your teeth. The scruff on your jaw that you would rub on my cheeks to make me giggle. That's the small things that kept me going. But above all, I remembered what a tough man my father was. I would lay in that cell at night and all I could to was sing. I sang the same song that you sang to me. I sang November Rain so many times that I can't close my eyes to this day and not hear that song being sung in your voice. So I did what I could to be like you. Even if I was a monster." I concluded my rant in tears. He sighed. "Get some sleep." He turned to leave again. "No! Um...I'm sorry. Will you...Uh... Shit I'm not good at this, bub. Will you stay? I'm sorry. Forget about it." I looked down angry at myself and embarrassed. When I looked up he was leaning on the wall and smiling. "I thought you would never ask." He crawled onto the bed and I put my face in his chest. He hugged me till I cried, repeating the words "I love you." Over and over until I fell asleep smiling.


	3. Workouts and Classic Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds out a bit more and Liliana shows off her Baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on 2 separate stories right now and the 2nd one is still a secret. But I will tell you one thing.   
> (It's Daryl Dixon/Reader)   
> Lol. Have fun! ;P

~The Next Morning~  
5:03am  
(Logan's POV)

I woke up and I was alone in the bed. I sat bolt upright and looked around the room. There was a new red and black flannel, wife beater and pair dark work jeans laid on the end of the bed. On the floor beside them was a pair of yellow swede work boots. I looked back to the pile of clothes. On top of them was a hand written note and one of Lilliana's Cuban cigars. The note read...

Dad:  
I woke up at 4:55. You were sleeping soundly so I left you. All you have to do is ask Jarvis to show you where the weight rooms/Cardio room/Main kitchens are. I will be in one of them. Please take this cigar. It's one of my best.   
Your daughter: Liliana Howlette

"Jarvis?" As I asked this to myself a quiet voice came over what appeared to be an intercom speaker. "Miss.Lilliana's personal weight room is 2 doors down on the left past her bathroom. Her personal cardio room is directly across the hall from that. The kitchen is 2 floors down after you pass Mr.Barton's floor." Wow. Intricate description. "Where is Liliana now?" I asked so I did not have to go looking. "She is presently in her weight room. Stretching. Then she will commence her work out. She should be in the kitchen by 6:00." When Jarvis concluded this I stood up and threw my dark green flannel from yesterday on and left the room. 

I walked down the hall and looked through the windowed section of the wall, into the weight room. She was standing in front of a large stereo system turning on her music. The first song to come on was November Rain. She then laid on the bench and started doing her presses. They appeared to be 100lbs each. I opened the door quietly and watched. Around 5:30 she put it up. Then when she stood up I noticed something. She was wearing loose men's workout shorts and a sports bra. Scars. It suddenly became real to me. The torture. The training. She noticed me as she walked over to the large weight on the floor. "Hey dad! What's up? Want to work out?" She said this with a smirk on her face. Playfully. "No. I want to see how you keep that physique. Let's go. We got to be in the kitchen by 6:00." She smiled. It was a beautiful smile. Until... I saw the predatory teeth. "Baby? We need to talk." She sat. I sat beside her. She told me her story. "What is your mutation other than the claws then?" She looked and smelt...Relaxed. "Well there's the claws. Then there's the healing factor that I'm technically immortal because of. I also have advanced hearing, smell, and senses in general. Then there's my ability to bite a mans wrist of in 2 bites. They ripped all my teeth out. These are alive in my jaws. But they are the teeth of a wolf. They injected them with adimantium at the roots. Then put them in my jaw and connected the nerves to mine. That's it." She looked nervous. "Well... I'm the same. Minus the wolf teeth. Is that why they call you The Wolf?" She grimaced. "I was a monster. I would slice them up dad. Rip them apart. Not kill them till they talked. One time when I fought Steve he cut my tendons so I couldn't use my claws. I bit out a lot of the flesh on his arms and some off his face. I gave him all the skin he needed. Mine healed. But I'm still a monster." I sighed. "Blood stains. But it can be covered." She smiled. "Good talk. I'm going to do my dead lifts now. You want to join?" It was my turn to smile. "Sure, Bub." She almost cried. "You always called me that." With that she went over to a 500lbs weight. The hoisted it over her head and held it there for a count of 3. I laughed and walked over to the bag. It was in a corner of the room. So I started hitting it. 

7:00am  
After breakfast  
Beside the indoor garage  
(Lilliana's POV)

"Well here it is! You okay dad?" He looked towards the door to the garage. Then he turned his head to me. "Okay. So let me get this straight. You have a whole floor, separate garage and secret room to your self?" He looked amazed. I smirked. "Tony said I could have what ever I needed. We all have our own floors. We live in a sky scraper for fuck sakes! So I have my floor, a separate garage, forest room and all my weight equipment. Also since me and Steve are the only ones who can cook a decent meal we share the large kitchen. But because i get up so early for my work out it cook all the meals in the morning and usually all day. But let's go in shall we?" He smirked and asked. "So what is this...what do you call it again?" I laughed loudly and popped a cigar in my mouth. Speaking around it, I replied "Baby. Her name is Baby." He looked confused as I lit the match and lifted it to the cigar. I walked around him and opened the door with my arm. I walked in and held it open. But there he stood. Looking at my Baby with his mouth agape, toothpick threatening to fall out. I smirked again and pushed his jaw closed. "Wow..." Was all he could muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow me! Comments wanted and encouraged!


End file.
